


Tell Me You Are Old Enough?

by Lauren_Elizabeth108



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender!Nick, Best friend Harry, Blowjobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Stupid Boys, Throat Fucking, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Elizabeth108/pseuds/Lauren_Elizabeth108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is a bartender and Louis forgets his ID. Nick falls in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Are Old Enough?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestoftales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/gifts).



> Based on this prompt: 'AU in which Nick is a barkeeper and Louis forgot his ID. Nick doesn't believe him that he's old enough and refuses to serve him. Louis is pissed off, but comes back a few days later with his ID to prove that he was right. Nick is relieved that Louis is legal ;)'
> 
> Unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes

It was a quiet Thursday night when Nick first met him. The pub was near empty, only a few older men slowly sipping on schooners of luke-warm beer while they absorbed themselves in whatever was on the tv. Pulling out a tray of wine glasses from the dishwasher ready to polish, Nick turned around to find the prettiest boy he'd ever seen waiting to be served. Brown hair pushed up off his forehead and to the side, showing off his bright blue eyes and high cheekbones covered in tan skin. God Nick just wanted to eat him.

 

Leaning towards him, he adopted his flirtiest smile. "What can I do for you, love?" He drawled, followed by a wink. The boy smiled cheekily in response and replied "I'll have a Jack and coke with you on the side.” Nick laughed and began mixing his drink.” Do lines like that usually work for you?”

 “Most of the time. Though I sometimes wonder if it’s just because of my pretty face.” The boy laughed and pulled out his wallet.

“And it’s a very pretty face,” Nick assured the boy with a wink and a smile.

 

As he was sliding the drink across the bar, he noticed his boss walking back into his office. Good, he needed to speak to him about ordering some more seven ounce glasses. Turning back to the beautiful stranger, he caught sight of the new signs his boss had put up proclaiming that they checked I.D's.

 _Right, should probably do that. I can't afford to get into any more trouble_ _._  Nick rang the drink up on the register, announcing his total. "Six-fifty. Can I see some I.D please?”

 

"Oh, sure.”  Blue Eyes flipped open his wallet and searched through it, frowning when he didn't find it. He checked his pockets as well, though he still didn’t produce any I.D. Looking sheepish, "I, uh, must've left it at home,” he admitted.

  
"Sorry but I can't serve you without proof of age." Nick puts the drink aside to put through wastage.

"I am legal!" The boy protested, looking forlornly at the drink he was being denied.

 

"Look, you may be legal, but without proof, I can't serve you. End of discussion." Nick knew he was being rude, but honestly, most of his attitude was just his horror at hitting on a possibly underage boy manifesting itself in the wrong way.  _God, I'm such a douche. But I really need this job. Serving possible underage boys, no matter how pretty they are_ _,_ _would be a one way ticket to fired. Why couldn't he have his I.D?!_

 

"Well, there's no reason to be fucking rude." The boy snatched his wallet from the counter and stormed away, Nick shamelessly watching his denim-clad arse sway with each step, regretting that the stupid government prevented him from tapping that.

 

 _What if he was actually underage though_?

 

The thought stopped Nick cold and suddenly he was glad he didn't take the pretty stranger home. God knows if he really was legal or not, but Nick would rather not be arrested for statutory rape.

 

The rest of his shift passed at a glacial pace, the long hours ticking by until thankfully it was 4 a.m. and he shuffled his way to his beat up old Mazda, eager to get home and just fall into bed and dream of caramel hair, piercing blue eyes and perfect cheekbones.

 

Quickly rubbing one out to the thought of the Beautiful Boy on his knees in front him, Nick sighed and wondered what his name is, and if he could forget Nick's rudeness tonight. Probably not. God, he was never going to see him again.

 

*

 

The next week, while having lunch with Harry, Zayn and Zayn's new boyfriend Niall at his favourite café, he saw the perfect stranger again. Staring at him across the room, he hoped he hadn't been spotted.

 

"Order for Louis!" The blonde barista called out with a clear voice. Nick continued watching as the smaller man made his way up to the counter, his feathered fringe falling over his eyes. The barista was blatantly checking him out as she handed over his drink and a paper bag. The glare Nick gave her for checking out his boy could have cut glass.

 

"Woah, dude! Who the hell's pissed you off?" Niall's brash tone distracted Nick from his less-than-pleasant thoughts about the pretty blonde behind the counter.

 

"No one, I'm fine." Nick gave them an 'I'm-totally-fine-please-ignore-me' smile and turned his attention back to his chicken and cashew salad. The other three shrugged and dismissed the incident.

 

*

 

After that, Nick began seeing Louis everywhere. It still gave him a small thrill of pleasure knowing his name.  _Louis_. God, he was so gone for this boy and he didn't even know him.

He passed him in the supermarket while he was searching for organic peanut butter (the owner kept rearranging his displays and it was honestly annoying the fuck out of Nick). He caught a glimpse of him typing away at a laptop in the local coffee shop with a large cup of tea at his elbow.

He saw Louis jogging at the park when he and Aimee took Puppy and Thurston for a walk.

 

Seeing so much of Louis looking warm and snuggly in a beanie and sweater, or sweaty and wearing shorts that showed off his (extremely) bitable thighs was doing things to Nick. He hadn't masturbated this much since he was a twelve and just discovering what his dick was for. At the rate he was going, chafing might be a very real possibility.

 

Just the night before, he'd fucked his fist thinking of Louis and how he'd look on his back, legs pulled up around Nick's waist, moaning and crying out with pleasure as he fucked him. His come managed to splash up onto his chest, matting the hair there. (Nick was quietly proud of that, until he remembered that he was fantasising about screwing a possibly underage boy who thought he was an arsehole.

 

Sighing heavily into his morning coffee, Nick wondered how he let it get this far, how on earth did he manage to fall for someone who either thought he was a complete dick or didn't even think about him. At the sound of his sigh, Harry turned from the stove with a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausage and fried tomatoes.

 

"Seriously, Grimmy, what's getting you down? You've been mopey and cagey ever since that day we met Zayn and Niall for lunch.”

To avoid answering, Nick shoved an absurd amount of bacon into his mouth and shook his head at Harry.

"Don't even try, Grim. You're going to tell me what the fuck's been going on with you." Harry's no-nonsense tone was a force to be reckoned with, especially when Nick was still fighting off the last vestiges of sleep.

 

"I think I'm in love!" He burst out, hating himself for cracking so easily. "A few weeks ago there was this boy at the pub and god Harry, he was so gorgeous. But I was kinda a dick to him coz he didn't have any I.D, but I couldn't serve him and I wanted him so badly. And lately I've been seeing him everywhere and it's driving me mad!”

 

Harry stared blankly at him for a few moments before breaking out into raucous laughter. "Oh my god mate, this is brilliant. The cynical bastard has fallen in love with someone he doesn't even know the name of!" He trailed off into helpless giggles.

 

"I know his name!” Nick protested. “His name is Louis.” A second too late, he realised his mistake.

 

"Uh huh, and how do you know that, stalker?"

 

Nick blushed slightly before admitting he heard a barista call him that. This lead to another peal of laughter from Harry before he stopped with a glint in his eyes. "And what does this gorgeous Louis even look like?”

 

Warily, Nick told Harry of his spun caramel hair and gleaming sapphire eyes, set off by a gentle tan and high cheekbones, Harry simply smirked in response and changed the topic to work.

 

*

 

"Honestly, who even drinks at ten in the morning?" Nick wondered aloud as he slowly cleaned the spirit bottles, trying to drag out his tasks for as long as he can. The pub was completely empty and he still had another nine hours to go. Greeeeat.

 

Deciding he was going to need an extra boost, he sneakily poured a shot of tequila and downed it, feeling the familiar burn as the pure alcohol slid down his throat. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to cleaning the bar.

 

Business picked up with the lunch time rush, but the stretch of time between noon and four seemed to last an eternity. He restocked the fridges, cleaned every surface he could find and even polished the mirrors - again. Checking the time, he groaned when the clock only read 2:00 pm. Seriously, could this day go any slower?

 

Finally three o'clock arrived and with it, so did his co-worker Matt. Delegating Matt to manning the bar, Nick escaped to do stocktake. Normally he hated stocktake, but he was just so  _bored_  that he was willing to sit there and count how many bottles of beer they have just to take his mind off the beautiful stranger. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Nick remembered why he hated stocktake so much. Sitting in a freezer for upwards of half an hour is probably the worst thing in the world, especially without a jumper. 

 

Needing a break from the cold, Nick left the cool room, shivering as the sudden temperature change hit his body.  He made his way to the break room and slouched into a chair, picking up his coffee from earlier. He took a large sip and made a face. Cold, ugh. He stuck it in the microwave and buzzed it for a minute, needing the caffeine hit, but was too lazy to remake the coffee. Maybe he should’ve just had a tea.

 

Waiting for the microwave to finish its last ten seconds, he idly wondered what brand of tea Louis drinks. Damn it! He was doing so well trying not to think about him.

 

He really needed to get this beautiful stranger out of his head. 

 

Pulling the now-hot coffee from the microwave and taking a large gulp, savouring the taste and slight burn from the hot liquid. This time he sighed with content.

 

"Uh, sorry Nick but there's someone here to see you?" Matt's voice carried into the break room, his head appearing around the corner with slight confusion on his face.

 

No else but Harry visited him at work. "Okay, tell Haz I'll be there in a moment, I'm just finishing my coffee."

 

"Uhm, it's . . . not Harry?" Matt trailed off uncertainly. 

 

What?

 

The confusion on Matt’s face replicated itself on Nick’s. Who else could it be? Stealing a last sip of coffee, Nick strode back behind the bar and was faced with the person he had been dreaming about for the past few weeks leaning on the bar, waiting for him.

Nick stopped short when he realised Louis must’ve asked for him. _Him_. The thought sent butterflies fluttering chaotically in his stomach and he couldn’t help but grin a little.

 

“What can I do for you?” Nick asked Louis, trying his damnedest to be cool.

 

“Um, this is going to sound really weird, but a mate of mine asked me to come and talk to you? He said you had something you needed to tell me?” The confusion over such a weird request was written plainly on his face.

At once, the pieces fell into place. “Let me guess, this friend of yours has ridiculous curls and green eyes, tall as a lamp post, nicest guy you’ll ever meet?”  
  
Louis’ mouth fell open as he realised Harry was Nick’s friend as well. “ _You’re_ friends with Harry? But you’re old!”

 

Nick flinched at the scorn in Louis’ voice. “Thanks ever so much. Did it ever occur to you that Harry doesn’t choose his friends based on their age? Because clearly you shouldn’t be on the list considering you’re barely legal.”

 

The hurt flashed in Louis’ eyes for the briefest second before it gave way to anger. “For your information, Harry’s younger than I am.”  
Nick’s eyes bugged out a little. “What? But he looks so much older than you.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I know. But he is.” Pulling out a black leather wallet and slid his license out from the plastic sleeve to hand over to Nick.

“Okay this is so not fair! How do you still look like a model for a license picture? They’re supposed to suck for everyone!” A snort of laughter told Nick that he has spoken out loud.

 

“Fuck! Trust me to embarrass myself in front of you of all people.” Nick’s faced heated up when he realised that he’d just done it again. He turned around and fiddled with the spirit bottles, ignoring the fact that Louis can see him in the mirror he was standing in front of.

 

Risking a glance up, he saw Louis staring at him with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

“Can I ask what it was that Harry thought you needed to tell me?” Louis’ voice was soft, as though he was trying not to startle Nick.

 

Nick’s head shot up, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“I. . . I. . .” Nick’s cheeks turned a ferocious shade of red. “IreallylikeyouandIkindahatemyselfforthewayItreatedyou.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry but I didn’t really catch all of that. Could you maybe please repeat it slower?” The kindness in Louis’ voice almost killed Nick. He didn’t deserve kindness from him, not after how rude he was to him when they first met. He turned and looked at the boy on the other side of the bar.

 

“Louis, I really like you. I think you’re so fucking fit, but you’re sassy as hell and you’re really cute when you’re all bundled up in a beanie and a scarf and holy god I’m rambling please shut me up.” Nick trailed off, his blush deepening.

 

“Uh huh, and just how do you know what I look like when I’m wearing a beanie and scarf?” His tone teasing and eyes dancing, Louis smiled at Nick and reached out to stroke a hand across Nick’s burning cheeks.

“Somehow, I have a feeling Harry’s already told you everything I told him about you.” Nick’s tone was dry.

 

Louis’ bright laughter was answer enough. “Look, I finish in ten minutes. Would you maybe like to join me for dinner at my flat?” The nervous fluttering in his stomach almost made Nick miss Louis’ soft “yes”.

 

“Really?” Nick’s face lit up. “Yes, you dork. I like you too, once I had Harry explain everything.”

 

“Thank god for a friend like Harry,” Nick sighed.

 

When Nick’s shift finally finished and he’d clocked out and collected Louis from his seat at the bar, he led him to his car, both of them silent.

 

The ride back to Nick’s apartment was thick and neither dared to speak for fear of breaking the spell.

The sun was almost set, giving the sky a soft purple tinge. Still neither of them uttered a word as Nick unlocked the front door and led Louis inside.

 

“Would you prefer takeout or I’m sure I have a frozen pizza somewhere?” Nick queried, hoping it was enough for Louis.

“Could we maybe grab some Chinese? I’ve been craving honey prawns all week.” Louis shyly asked, moving to stand closer to Nick. It seemed almost natural for Nick to wrap an arm around the smaller man’s waist. “Of course. Do you want a drink? I’ve got beer if you fancy it, or soda or water?”

 

“Just water will be fine.”

 

“Alright, just grab a bottle from the fridge while I call through the order.” Nick’s phone was already at his ear.

 

Sipping at his water awkwardly, Louis looked around at the flat that was very much _Nick_ , full of unique artworks and stacks of CD’s everywhere, perched precariously on tables and on the floor. There was just so much music!

Louis amused himself by looking though them all. He didn’t recognise many of the bands, but the ones he did know, he loved.

 

He was perusing the back of a CD by Cage the Elephant when Nick walked into the room. “They’re good. Not my favourite, but still, there’s some good stuff on there.”

 

They talked music for a while, that simple sentence sparking a conversation that continued after the food arrived.

 

When they had both eaten their fill, the conversation dwindled down as the atmosphere heated up. During the conversation, they had unconsciously shuffled closer until they were pressed together from shoulder to thigh.

 

Nick was looking at Louis like he was the most precious thing on the planet. It gave Louis the confidence to lean in and press their lips together.

Nick immediately pulled Louis closer, wrapping him in a tight embrace and returning the kiss. It started out slow and sensual but it quickly deteriorated into a messy kiss full of teeth clacking, tongues twisting. Louis’ hands made it into Nick’s now deflated quiff, running his hands through it and pulling when things got _too_ heated.

 

Nick pulled himself away from Louis’ mouth just long enough to insist on continuing in the bedroom. Louis didn’t answer but instead pulled Nick of the lounge and letting Nick lead the way down the hall to his bedroom.

 

Nick gently pushed Louis onto the bed, eager to have his hands on the tan skin he’d been dreaming about. Straddling Louis hips, he bent to kiss the smaller man while his hands worked on rucking his shirt up to his underarms and tracing over the defined abs and swirling patterns over Louis’ pert nipples.

Louis exhaled harshly and sucked in a quick breath when Nick’s fingers began really playing with his nipples, rubbing, pulling and lightly pinching when they disappeared and Nick stopped kissing him. Instead he began to press kissed down Louis neck and chest until he reached his nipple, circling it with his tongue. Almost immediately after, wet fingers traced over the other, recreating the sensation. It was too much for Louis, who’d always had extremely sensitive nipples.

 

“God Nick please. Fuck, please. Can I blow you?” He blinked up at him, eyes desperate and dark with lust. Nick made a funny noise in the back of his throat. “Yeah, babe. I . . . Yeah.”

 

Instead of pushing Nick off his hips, Louis grabbed his upper thighs and urged him forward until he was sitting on Louis’ chest and close enough that he can get at his dick. Louis fumbled with the belt buckle until a paler set of hands helped him. Nick quickly slid of his jeans and boxers and resumed his previous position.

Louis pressed a gentle kiss to the head, before wrapping his thin lips around Nick’s cock and swallowing him down halfway. Bobbing his head as much as he could from his position, Louis steadily began to take more of him in until he could feel him nudging the back of his throat. Using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t take yet, he focused on relaxing his throat muscles and slid down the final inch, anchoring himself with one hand on Nick’s hip and the other reaching for Nick’s hand to tangle it in his hair.

 

Louis pulled back and looked up at Nick with wet eyes rimmed with red and a beatific smile on his face. “Please?” He asked, his voice already beginning to crack.

 Nick nodded and that’s all Louis needed to slurp him back down and hold him there, waiting for Nick to do the rest. Not wanting to hurt him, Nick slowly eased his cock in and out of Louis’ mouth, building a slow rhythm. Louis was digging his nails into the soft flesh of his thighs and pulling at them insistently, urging him to go faster.

 

Obeying, Nick sped up, though still remaining shallow, unwilling to hurt the perfect boy under him. He quickly began to feel the familiar heat curl in his stomach. “Close,” he grunted sliding a bit further than he intended. Louis groaned around his cock, the vibrations doing interesting things to him and sent him hurdling over the edge, crashing into ecstasy and coming down Louis’ throat. “Oh god. Shit Louis!” He breathed out, never having been loud in bed before. He managed to slid off Louis’ chest before going limp, his orgasm had taken all his energy.

 

When he came back to himself, he reached over and wrapped a hand around Louis, feeling how hard he was before stroking him, listening to the perfect gasps and moans of pleasure fall from his mouth. The angle was awkward but Nick wanted nothing more than to make Louis feel as good as he had, He pulled his hand away to lick it, using the slickness to create an easier slide. While his hand was working Louis, he used his mouth to lave over his nipples, working them with his tongue.

 

It didn’t take Louis very long to come, after being so hard for as long as he was.

 

Nick left the room for a brief moment and returned with a damp washcloth to clean Louis down. He attempted to throw in in the laundry basket, but missed. He’ll get it in the morning.

 

“Will you stay?” He murmured, wrapping himself around Louis. Louis rolled over to face him and snake an arm around his neck. “Yes,” kissing the smile that had lit up the older man’s face.

 

They fell asleep like that, curled around each other and if Nick tried to make Louis breakfast in bed, well, Harry would never find out.

 

They had a rough start, but it might just be the beginning of something true.

 

 


End file.
